Vicious
by marunouchi
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado.


.- Sabes, no es justo que tu estés vivo y Spike muerto.

Faye sentía las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Por primera vez en cinco años volvía a llorar por su compañero perdido, por alguien a quien consideraba casi su primer amor. Y allí estaba, ante ella, al artífice de su muerte. Era su segundo encuentro. El primero había sido aquella vez en que la había secuestrado y Spike había terminado estrellado a los pies de la iglesia. Parecía que había ocurrido en otra vida...

La verdad, no lucía tan bien como entonces. No tenía matones alrededor, ni ese porte tan orgulloso y macabro que le había conocido. Estaba delgado, con una sudadera negra, pantalones negros, botas negras y un reloj pesado en la muñeca. ¿Su katana? No estaba a la vista. Ni siquiera se había molestado en levantarse así que estaba sentado en el banco de la plaza, fumando un cigarrillo, con la vista clavada en el sol que muy pronto terminaría poniéndose en el horizonte marciano.

Faye se había sentado en el otro extremo del banco, su lugar favorito a esa hora del día desde que vivía temporalmente en la ciudad. No había notado a la otra persona hasta que él le había dicho su nombre. Primero la atravesó un rayo de miedo, pero después, el vacío y el dolor volvieron a ella con mucha fuerza así que realmente se sintió más allá de cualquier cosa extraña que ese tipo pretendiera.

.- Creo que todos piensan lo mismo así que no estás siendo muy original.

Fumaba con la izquierda y ahora que lo observaba bien el brazo derecho tenía algo raro.

.- El tiro de tu amigo acabó con mis días de espadachín, ahora que lo observas - dijo, respondiendo a su silencioso interrogante.

.- Creo que su intención era matarte, qué pena que solo haya sido el brazo.

.- Pues...- volteó a mirarla, el pelo gris atado en una cola - en realidad sí acabó conmigo. Fui desterrado del Sindicato y eso es exactamente lo mismo.

.- No lo suficientemente justo. Yo me quedé sin Spike.

.- ¿Y crees que alguna vez lo tuviste?

Faye sintió una mano de hierro en el pecho.

.- Me quitaste la posibilidad de tenerlo.

Vicious se encogió de hombros.

.- Fue un estúpido, enamorarse de alguien como ella. Un arrebatado.

.- Por lo menos tenía corazón.

.- ¿Para estar con mi chica? Ya lo creo. En fin, ¿no te cansa el tema? - le preguntó - Lo que pasó, pasó. Has superado cosas peores, ¿o no?

.- Te odio.

Él sonrió y terminó el cigarrillo. El sol empezó su lento descender en el horizonte pero ya no era cómodo estar allí, con el tipo al lado. Un encuentro horrible, sorpresivo y horrible. Le había quitado todo el encanto al momento, lo había teñido de dolor. ¿Por qué Spike no había tenido la misma suerte? ¿Por qué este malnacido estaba vivo y Spike en una fosa común vaya a saber dónde?

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, dispuesta a irse.

.- Espera

Se dio vuelta. Vicious la estaba mirando. De frente vio que tenía suaves ojeras y que el pelo plateado ya no era brillante. La oscuridad de su ropa era el reflejo de la oscuridad que todavía había en esos ojos.

.- Estoy muriendo, sabes.

.- Nada que no te merezcas...

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

.- Tengo leucemia y el doctor dice que no hay expectativas. - continuó - Pero, ¿sabes qué? La investigación en nanotecnología está muy avanzada y al parecer en unos pocos años podrán combatir esta enfermedad muy bien. Los avances son importantes gracias a la vacuna de Vincent Volaju, ¿te suena el nombre?

Faye dio un respingo. Claro que le sonaba. Era el mercenario sobreviviente de la Guerra de Titán que casi aniquila a toda la población de Marte con un virus del que él solo tenía la vacuna. Bueno, Electra y ella eran las otras dos personas inmunes. Electra porque había sido su amante... ella por de alguna manera también.

Entonces comprendió por donde venía la línea de pensamiento de Vicious.

.- Electra Ovilo está muerta. -siguió él - Pero todavía quedas tu.

Ella se apartó instintivamente de él. De golpe tuvo miedo. Él lanzó una risa amarga.

.- No creo que tengas que preocuparte tanto, Faye. No tengo matones, no estoy en el Sindicato, ando solo y sin recursos. No puedo secuestrarte, no tengo el dinero para investigar tu cuerpo ni nada de eso que tu cabeza loca debe estar pensando. Tampoco pienso entregarte a la medicina, ya tienen con qué trabajar... No, no...

Faye guardó silencio.

.- Tanto Electra como tu se volvieron inmunes al virus por las nanomáquinas que Vincent les inoculó. - Vicious se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento - Esa tecnología podría salvarme.

.- ¿Y para qué quieres seguir viviendo? - Faye se sorprendió con su propia pregunta. -¿Quieres vengarte, acaso? ¿Quieres seguir matando gente, haciendo el mundo miserable?

.- Eres dura, Faye. No, no tengo objetivos tan prosapios. - se pasó la mano izquierda por los ojos y la frente, en un gesto de cansancio. - Simplemente... no quiero morir. Yo, siempre tan dispuesto a dispensar la muerte ajena no puedo rendirme ante una enfermedad. La muerte en una batalla es otra cosa, la decadencia de una enfermedad...

.- Tal vez te la mereces.

.- Seguramente. Pero... ¿si te dijera que estos cinco años fueron como un viaje a mi verdadero yo? No siempre me llamé Vicious, no siempre me drogué, no siempre fui tan... cruel. - encendió otro cigarrillo - Conocí a Spike de niño, a los 12 o 13, los dos éramos chicos de la calle y Mao y Annie nos alojaron. Obvio, para la vida criminal pero a esa edad casa, comida y seguridad... después me enrolé en el ejército para ir a Titán y si la vida en las calles es una mierda la guerra, la guerra es la mierda más grande.

.- No quiero escuchar el cuento triste de como la vida puta corrompió a un niño inocente. - lo cortó Faye, dura. - Si no te estuvieras muriendo no estarías arrepintiéndote de nada.

.- No lo sé, Faye. Tengo leucemia desde el año pasado pero estoy vivo desde hace cinco y estos pensamientos no me abandonan. Tu sabes cómo es, ¿no?

.- Precisamente, porque sé cómo es te digo que no voy a ayudarte. No a ti, no lo mereces. Tal vez sea obra de la justicia divina.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Las vueltas de la vida, ¿qué hacía aquí sentada con el artífice de su miseria de tanta gente? Por él Julia y Spike se habían separado, por él había muerto Julia, por él había muerto Spike, por él la Bebop se había desarmado, por él ella estaba sola y rota. ¿Qué hacían los dos, por todos los santos, allí, cara a cara? ¿Qué derecho tenían a estar los dos vivos y solos?

.- Ayudarte sería traicionar a Spike y eso es lo último que haría. - sentenció.

.- Lo lamento.

Faye lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Hora de irse. Se levantó, de golpe cansadísima de todo, de la vida misma que insistía en ponerla en estas situaciones de recuerdos amargos. No, no era justo sobrevivir al amor, no era justo ser arrojada al ruedo de nuevo, no era justo abandonar para siempre a la dulce niña que había sido y transformarse en una mujer adulta fría, combativa, solitaria y vengativa.

De golpe sintió una mano cerrándose con fuerza en el hombro. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y chocó contra el árbol detrás del banco. Vicious se acercó, su mano izquierda subió del hombro a la nuca y entonces la besó.

Quiso cerrar los labios pero el grito de sorpresa le dio a él la oportunidad perfecta para meterle la lengua inmediatamente. Se apretó contra ella e insistió. Era fuerte, enfermo y todo era un tipo fuerte y encima, sabía lo que hacía. Sintió el cuerpo caliente pegarse al suyo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que nadie la besaba así? ¿Por qué nadie la besaba así? Porque se había sentido tan mal que siempre había puesto una barrera con todos los tipos que conocía. El brazo derecho de Vicious no estaba muerto aunque no tenía tanta fuerza como el izquierdo. Lo apoyó contra su cadera, acercándola.

El beso se profundizó. La lengua le recorría el interior de la boca mientras la mano en su nuca impedía que se zafara. Poco apoco, conforme ella respondía, la mano aflojó la presión y se internó en su pelo. El calor empezó a irradiar de ambos cuerpos.

Las manos de Faye, cerradas en un puño al comienzo, sobre su pecho, tratando de apartarlo, también se aflojaron para apoyarse luego sobre la tela negra. Vicious ardía, quemaba. ¿Acaso la piel de ella se sentía igual?

¡¿Por Dios, qué estaba haciendo?! Despegó la boca, tomó aire y se animó a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, él tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos y ella sentía su propia boca igual. Los ojos grises de él estaban clavados en los suyos.

.- Supongo que ya tienes lo que buscabas... - susurró ella. - Vincent me pasó la vacuna de esta manera así que...

Hizo fuerza con su mano para apartarse pero él no se lo permitió. Él movió la mano que tenía en la nuca y le pasó el pulgar por los labios. Ella volvió a intentar alejarse pero no pudo.

.- ¿Y si yo necesito más? - le susurró él, mirándola intensamente.

 _Entonces estoy en problemas_ , pensó Faye. Suspiró. Ya no entendía nada. Bajó la vista y él la tomó de la barbilla.

.- No busques explicaciones. Yo no las he encontrado. - le dijo- Y volvió a besarla con intensidad, dejándola sin aliento y deseando más.

Imposible desaparecer, imposible. Ahora la historia no tenía tres protagonistas sino cuatro. ¿Acaso era obra del destino? ¿Se acostaría con él una vez y le salvaría la vida? ¿O no? ¿Y entonces? ¿Él sobreviviría para qué? ¿Habría un futuro para los dos? ¿Desarrollarían sentimientos por el otro?

Todas esas preguntas la inundaron segundos después de que se fueran del parque. Vicious la llevaba de la mano, ya de noche, con el deseo en el aire. No tengo respuestas para ninguna de ellas, pensó mientras observaba su perfil, pero sabía que no serían un misterio por mucho tiempo. La vida sí que era extraña.


End file.
